elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Denton Patreus
11 | totalcc = -404 }} Denton Patreus is Admiral of the Fleet of the Empire and the Senator of Eotienses. He is infamous for his "manipulative power-broking in the galaxy at large."Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #52 Lore Meet the Powers – Denton Patreus Senator Denton Patreus is the latest subject in this article from political commentator Marcus Macmillan about the movers and shakers in 3301.Meet the Powers – Denton Patreus Senator Patreus is often seen as the muscular aspect of the Imperial Senate. He is one of the more powerful senators (although lagging behind the heavyweights of Senators Lavigny-Duval and Zamina Torval) and enjoys great loyalty from his followers. This is in part due to his record of low taxation funded through aggressive economic and military conquests. While some have accused the Senator of unethical behaviour for his strong-arm tactics, others respond that if governments put themselves into debt then they only have themselves to blame. His shrewd policies have allowed him to assemble deep credit reserves and a formidable fleet, providing him with power beyond what his standing might indicate. Hailing from Eotienses, he is a charming and charismatic leader who prefers to govern from his Majestic-class Interdictor called ‘Imperial Freedom’. During the Emperor’s illness, he called for the Imperial throne to pass along lines of popularity rather than blood. Since the Emperor’s recovery he has steadfastly supported Hengist Duval, but many wonder if this attempted break from tradition has limited his popularity in the wider population. The London Treaty was dissolved in 3302. This removed limitations on the amount of capital ships that could be maintained by the Federation and Empire. The Club manipulated Denton Patreus to expand the construction of Majestic Class Interdictors. This triggered an arms race with the Federation. Thus additional Farragut Battle Cruisers were built for the Federal Navy.Elite Dangerous: Premonition http://elite-dangerous.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_Dangerous:_Premonition Characteristics Denton Patreus manipulates strife to his own ends whilst disguising his intentions with grandiose sentiments.http://galnetarchive.blogspot.com/2014/12/onionhead-and-slaves-of-sorbago.html Much like the historic Roman Empire on Earth, Senators determine the tax rates of their supporters and both Patreus and Torval have become hugely popular back home as they have each used their huge wealth to lower taxation to zero.http://galnetarchive.blogspot.com/2014/12/the-emperor-is-sick-man.html Relationships Denton Patreus was seen numerous times in public with socialite and Princess Aisling Duval. They're rumored to have a romantic relationship. On 20 March 3301 they were spotted together on Facece. They walked hand in hand and went shopping for three hours in the Facece fashion halls. They were accompanied by a big entourage of followers and protected by security. Afterward they retired on Patreus' ship for a light dinner.http://galnetarchive.blogspot.com/2015/05/patreus-and-princess.html During the week of 12 March 3301, Senator Patreus and Aisling Duval were spotted together at various popular nightspots in Capitol. They refused to confirm their relationship to reporters thus far. "Denton Patreus and Aisling Duval were spotted grabbing dinner in Capitol late last night at the very exclusive pop-up restaurant, Fodder. The Empire's favourite power couple appeared to have a good time, with the pair polishing off several bottles of Chateau De Aegaeon during the course of their three-hour meal." 13 APR 3301https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/6de342c254bcc3a50532283984f74bb156eef9f7 "Denton Patreus and Aisling Duval were spotted in attendance at ‘A Dinner to Defeat Dementia’ in Capitol last night. The Empire’s favourite power couple spent several hours mingling with Senators, CEOs and a few of the charity’s lucky patrons, before dazzling the crowd with a rather energetic display on the dance floor." 22 APR 3301 https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/331eae00fdef9d34dca0f4b3a38fb32bec11a5c3 Prior to the coronation of Arissa Lavigny-Duval, the coupling could've provided leverage to secure support from a large portion of the Senate to become a serious contender for the Imperial Throne. The power couple could propel Patreus as the leading voice in the Empire.http://galnetarchive.blogspot.com/2015/05/senator-steps-out-with-socialite.html Timeline 26 JAN 3305 *Security forces across the Empire have carried out a coordinated purge of the isolationist group Nova Imperium. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho reported: "Yesterday's executions in the Senate were apparently only the beginning of a coordinated massacre. Nova Imperium members are being put to death, and citizens who supported them are being arrested for treason. In a single day, the isolationist cause has been crushed. It seems that Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval – while being accused of weakness – has simply been playing for time, allowing Senator Patreus to position his agents for a simultaneous strike. With this show of strength, the Emperor has done much to silence her detractors. Despite reactions of horror from some newsfeeds, Alliance and Federal leaders have made no official comment, perhaps relieved that inter-superpower cooperation against the Thargoids will continue. Nova Imperium remains in control of the Paresa system, but with the organisation's power base destroyed, it no longer poses a threat to the Imperial throne."GalNet: The Fall of Nova Imperium 25 JAN 3305 *Kaeso Mordanticus, the captured leader of isolationist group Nova Imperium, has been brought before the Imperial Senate, with unexpected results. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho was at the scene: "Imperator Mordanticus was led into Senate House in shackles but still defiant. All rose as Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval entered, attended by Senator Denton Patreus. The Emperor and Patreus approached Mordanticus silently, whereupon Patreus executed the Imperator with his personal sidearm. Suddenly, the Imperial Guard opened fire, gunning down senators Pal Vespasian and Eloise Winterstone, and others who had supported the isolationist cause. Once the initial shock had subsided, the Emperor stood over the Imperator's body. In a clear voice she announced: 'There is no Nova Imperium. There is only the Empire.' I have since heard reports of mass arrests and further public executions across Capitol. The rumour is that Patreus placed agents among Nova Imperium strongholds, which are now being eliminated from within. This may be the start of an Empire-wide purge."GalNet: Blood on the Senate Floor 17 JAN 3305 *The conflict in the Paresa system has ended with Nova Imperium being defeated by Imperial organisation Yupini Limited. As the conflict drew to a close, Senator Denton Patreus made the following statement: "With the aid of our loyal Imperial auxiliaries, the isolationists' forces have been significantly depleted. Let this be a warning to others – the Empire will not tolerate insurrection." Pilots who participated in the conflict can now collect their rewards from Dyson City in the Paresa system.GalNet: Nova Imperium Defeated in Paresa System 10 JAN 3305 *The Empire has entered a state of conflict with the isolationist group Nova Imperium in the Paresa system. Senator Denton Patreus announced: "The loyal Imperials of Yupini Limited have engaged the isolationists' illegal armada. We call upon Imperial auxiliaries to support our allies and destroy the Nova Imperium fleet." Imperator Mordanticus, leader of Nova Imperium, has requested the support of the galactic community: "Nova Imperium's survival depends upon winning this battle. I urge all those who believe that Hadrian Duval should be the Emperor to support us." The two factions have set out week-long campaigns to overcome their foes, which will begin on the 10th of January 3305.GalNet: Empire Engages Nova Imperium 05 JAN 3305 *The isolationist group Nova Imperium is reported to be assembling its forces in the Paresa system. Senator Denton Patreus made this statement: "We have evidence that this seditious organisation is amassing an armada in its home system. It consists of ships crewed by Imperator Mordanticus's ex-Navy followers, as well as the private vessels of many misguided citizens. As Admiral of the Fleet, I order Nova Imperium to disperse its forces immediately or face the consequences." The Imperial Herald's Cassia Carvalho commented: "Widespread support for Hadrian Duval has led to Nova Imperium amassing its fleet in a very short time. The challenge for the Imperial Navy is to quash this threat without it being seen as a massacre of Imperial citizens, which can only fuel further rebellion."GalNet: Nova Imperium Musters Military Forces 09 NOV 3304 *The isolationist group Nova Imperium has broadcast a message to Imperial citizens via public media. The organisation's leader, known only as the Imperator, said: "Imperial citizens, your ruler's weakness has put you in great danger. If we are to survive the Thargoid onslaught, we must sever ties with the Federation and other, inferior powers, and concentrate on protecting our own systems. I call upon those who care about their Imperial birthright to support Nova Imperium. We vow to restore the Empire's purity and strength, and to lead it into a glorious future." Senator Denton Patreus responded with the following comment: "These extremists and their seditious agenda are not worthy of attention. So far we have been lenient with them, but this so-called Imperator would be wise not to test our patience any further."GalNet: A Warning from the Imperator 24 MAR 3304 *Aegis Thargoid Report Causes Ripples. Admiral Patreus released a statement in response to the recent publication by Aegis of a report outlining the Thargoids' history and interactions with the Guardians: "This new information makes it clear that the Thargoids will reject any diplomatic overtures. We must redouble our efforts to defend ourselves from their antagonism."GalNet: Aegis Thargoid Report Causes Ripples 07 MAR 3304 *Admiral Patreus was one of several galactic officials who responded to Ram Tah's recent Guardian discoveries: "I am pleased to hear that new, more powerful armaments are being produced. These will provide a tactical advantage in our conflict with the Thargoids."GalNet: The Guardians: The Galaxy Reacts 01 MAR 3304 *As the Federal-Imperial operation against the Thargoids concluded, Admiral Patreus thanked the participating pilots for their efforts.GalNet: Federal-Imperial Operation Concludes 22 FEB 3304 *Admiral Denton Patreus launched a second Federal-Imperial joint campaign against the Thargoids with the following statement: "We know that militias of experienced combat pilots are particularly effective against the Thargoids, but we must not be complacent. Our enemies are formidable, and we underestimate them at our peril." This time, the operation will focus on the Pleiades Sector OI-T c3-7 and Arietis Sector XE-Z b4 systems, where large concentrations of Thargoid ships have been reported.GalNet: Anti-Thargoid Operation 18 JAN 3304 *Patreus thanks all independent pilots who assisted in the HIP 17692 operation, as well as the Merope Expeditionary Fleet and Pleiades Resource Enterprise for coordinating the effort. He notes that while this battle was won, the war against the Thargoids is far from over.GalNet: HIP 17692 Operation Concludes 12 JAN 3304 *Patreus releases a statement following the announcement of a joint Federation-Empire operation to liberate the HIP 17692 system from Thargoids: "Starports throughout the Pleiades have been attacked. Thousands of lives have been lost. And we have failed to deliver an effective response. That changes now. This is your chance to deliver a message to our enemies – to tell them that we will not yield and we will not break. We will fight!"GalNet: The Liberation of HIP 17692 27 OCT 3303 *Patreus, in a rare public appearance since his defeat of the Emperor's Dawn, called Aegis a sensible response to the Thargoid threat, and praised the selection of Admiral Aden Tanner to head its military strategy.Galactic News: Analysis from the Galaxy’s Most Powerful 04 NOV 3302 * In response to the conviction of Kahina Tijani Loren, the Children of Raxxla attacked and routed Patreus' flagship, the INV Imperial Freedom, in Eotienses.Galactic News: Patreus's Flagship Attacked 28 OCT 3302 * Patreus was present when a guilty verdict was rendered in the trial of Kahina Tijani Loren.Galactic News: Kahina Loren Found Guilty 20 AUG 3302 * An apparent assassination attempt on Patreus while he was giving a speech at Mackenzie Relay in the Cemiess system was thwarted. When the three culprits were found to be members of the defunct Emperor's Dawn organization, rumours arose that a second, unknown party had bankrolled them.Galactic News: Assassination Attempt on Patreus Thwarted 13 JUL 3302 * Patreus announces Imperial ships will be sent to Merope in response to Federal forces in the area.Imperial Ships to Enter Merope 28 APR 3302 * Success announced in campaign to expand Imperial fleet.New Imperial Ship Complete 21 APR 3302 * Patreus launches campaign to expand the Imperial fleet.Expanding the Imperial Fleet 19 MAR 3302 * Patreus expresses concern over Federal campaign to expand their fleet.Empire Troubled by Federal Campaign 22 FEB 3302 * In recognition of Senator Patreus's victories over Emperor's Dawn, Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval promoted him to Admiral of the Fleet, giving him command of the Imperial Navy. Duval said "Denton Patreus exhibited remarkable resolve in the campaign against Emperor's Dawn, and demonstrated his ability to act with conviction in the face of an often unpredictable enemy. I can think of no more appropriate person to assume command of the Imperial Navy. It is with great pride that I confer upon him the title of Admiral of the Fleet."Galactic News: Denton Patreus Receives Promotion 05 FEB 3302 * Patreus releases statement confirming the destruction of Emperor's Dawn shadow cells.Emperor's Dawn Shadow Cells Destroyed 21 JAN 3302 * After the Federal Navy under President Hudson declared successful wiping out of Emperor's Dawn in Kausalya, Senator Patreus issues a statement that the Imperial Internal Security Service has discovered the existence of three more cells. Patreus makes a call to arms.Emperor's Dawn 'Shadow Cells' Discovered 28 OCT 3301 * Patreus's military campaigns against Emperor's Dawn in Namarii, Tabaldak and LTT 874 were a success, resulting in the total destruction of the Emperor's Dawn bases in those systems. Denton Patreus defiantly declared Emperor's Dawn "no longer a threat." General Anthony Corvus was more cautious, saying "This is a significant victory, certainly, but the war is not over."Empire Wins Decisive Victory 21 OCT 3301 * Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval praised Denton Patreus's handling of the fight against Emperor's Dawn.The Emperor Denounces Emperor's Dawn 15 OCT 3301 * Senator Denton Patreus sent fleets to attack three newly revealed Emperor's Dawn bases, in the Namarii, Tabaldak and LTT 874 systems. News feeds speculated that the attacks were intended to minimise the chances of the insurgents disrupting Arissa Lavigny-Duval's forthcoming coronation.The War against Emperor's Dawn Continues 25 SEP 3301 * Senator Patreus publicly declares his support for Arissa Lavigny-Duval as candidate for next Emperor.Senator Patreus Offers Support to Senator Lavigny-Duval 20 SEP 3301 * Spoke in the Senate calling for an investigation into the links between Aisling Duval's office and Emperor's Dawn.Senator Patreus Calls for Senate Investigation 13 SEP 3301 * Senator Denton Patreus launched a military campaign against Emperor’s Dawn.Frontline Report: The War against Emperor’s Dawn 11 SEP 3301 * Several Emperor's Dawn bases were discovered. Imperial forcers were mobilised and Senator Denton Patreus offered generous rewards to independent pilots who lend their aid.Emperor’s Dawn Bases Discovered 27 AUG 3301 * Senator Zemina Torval declared her support for the war Denton Patreus had declared against Emperor's Dawn, and ordered her followers to join it. Some political analysts had written off Patreus, due to his association with Brendan Paul Darius, but his decisive action against Emperor's Dawn countered that. Florence Lavigny also spoke out in support of Patreus, saying that he was not an enemy of Hengist Duval.Zemina Torval and Florence Lavigny Join Patreus’ Campaign 19 AUG 3301 * A mob attempted to prevent Patreus paying his respects at the Hall of Martyrs, and Zemina Torval publicly condemned accusations, asserting Patreus' loyalty.Torval Offers Support to Patreus 10 AUG 3301 * Accosted by a small crowd outside the Senate, Patreus responded to the Emperor's assassination.Patreus Reacts Angrily to Crowd's Taunts 09 AUG 3301 * Leaked footage of the Emperor's assassination appears to show members of Patreus' entourage, including Patreus himself reacting in surprise and attempt to stop Brendan Paul Darius.Leaked Footage of Emperor's Assassination 07 AUG 3301 * The member of Denton Patreus' entourage who killed the Emperor was revealed to be named Brendan Paul Darius.Chancellor Blaine Issues Statement 05 AUG 3301 * Just before the Emperor Hengist Duval's wedding, the Emperor was killed by a member of Denton Patreus' party.Emperor Hengist Duval Dead 31 JUL 3301 * Was profiled in GalNet by political commentator Marcus Macmillan and described as; "a charming and charismatic leader", with attention drawn to his economic and military policies, and in particular his recent calls for the Imperial succession to pass by popularity rather than by blood.Meet the Powers - Denton Patreus 30 JUL 3301 * Made a speech in the Senate supporting stability and commenting on the Emperor's recovery.Senator Patreus Supports Stability 08 JUL 3301 * Worked with Arissa Lavigny-Duval in launching an Imperial offensive against the Kumo Crew in the Pegasi Sector.United Imperial Offensive into Pegasi Sector 15 JUN 3301 * Rumoured to be planning to strengthen his position with commanders. 19 MAY 3301 * Promised that only Quivirans that had broken Imperial law would be held accountable for the debts incurred by the previous administration of the People's Quivira for Equality Party, allowing all others to return home.Quivira Honours the People's Princess 11 MAY 3301 * Deployed Majestic Interdictors to Quivira in order to drive out all independent influences.The Doom That Comes to Quivira 01 MAY 3301 * Authorised reclamation of debt owed by People's Quivira for Equality Party by Quivira Electronics PLC, including hiring of freelance reclamation agents.Quivira Feels the Wrath of Patreus * Appeared on 'Question Everything' following heated debate in Senate to challenge Arissa Lavigny to present evidence against Emperor's Grace of HR 706.Patreus Responds to 'Unfounded' Accusations 27 APR 3301 * Disavowed knowledge of any involvement Emperor's Grace of HR 706 may have had in assassination attempt on Emperor.Emperor's Grace Indicted in Attack on Emperor 22 APR 3301 * Attended charity gala with Aisling Duval in Capitol.Patreus and Aisling Attend Benefit Gala 21 APR 3301 * Announced rejuvenation effort at Eotienses focused on revamping Parkinson Dock into a high tech hub.Eotienses Rejuvenation Project Unveiled 20 APR 3301 * Began reclamation of debt owed by The Friends of Kui Hsien.The Hunt for Justice 13 APR 3301 * Spotted at dinner with Aisling Duval in Capitol. Departed Capitol for Eotienses in Senator's ship, Imperial Freedom.Patreus and the Princess Share Food for Thought 08 APR 3301 * Reached agreement with Themiscrya. Silver Universal PLC announced raising of interest rates on all debts owed to the Senator as of the week following.In the Emperor's Name 31 MAR 3301 * Called in debt from the Nationals of Themiscrya. Offered 7 day grace period to come to terms.Patreus Demands Debt from Themiscrya 20 MAR 3301 * Spotted with Aisling Duval at Faece accompanied by sizeable entourage.Patreus and the Princess 12 MAR 3301 * Delivered an address to the Senate calling on Chancellor Blaine to release the Emperor's medical records.Patreus Calls on Blaine to Release Emperor's Medical Records * Reported stepping out with Aisling Duval at social hotspots in Capitol.Senator Steps Out with Socialite 07 MAR 3301 * Successful in takeover of Falisci, prompting Senator Torval to offer discounts on Imperial Slaves purchased from Dornier Terminal.The War for Falisci 17 FEB 3301 * Delivered a speech in Eotienses about the importance of internal security and condeming criminal elements in Falisci.A Question of Security 16 FEB 3301 * End of slave sale in Durius.Patreus Slave Sale Ends 06 FEB 3301 * End of fire sale in Durius. Offered, in association with Senator Torval, to provide free training for all indebted citizens of Durius willing to become Imperial Slaves.Patreus Fire Sale in Durius Ends 29 JAN 3301 * Declared fire sale from proceeds of Durius takeover at Speke Prospect.Senator Offers Deep Discounts on Military Surplus 22 JAN 3301 * Announced an end to hostilities in Durius, praising the efforts of independent pilots.Patreus Announces Generous Settlement of Dispute in Durius 19 JAN 3301 * Questioned Chancellor Blaine in the first Senate session of the new year as to the situation of the Imperial succession.Patreus Queries Emperor's Coma in the Senate 07 JAN, 3301 * Anonymous sources reputedly close to Patreus report that he is pleased with progress in Durius.Latest News On Durius Situation 04 JAN 3301 * Declared support for any system wishing to leave the Federation. 01 JAN 3301 * Announced support for Sanna system's attempt to leave the Federation. 26 DEC 3300 * Zemina Torval announces support of Patreus' statement regarding the Imperial succession. 23 DEC 3300 * Launched offensive into the Durius system. 22 DEC 3300 * Announced that the Durius system had defaulted on their loan and gave them 24 hours to make the overdue payments or he would take action.Durius Defaults on Debt to Patreus 21 DEC 3300 * Spoke about the Imperial succession saying that the next Emperor should not be based solely on bloodline, but about who would be best for the future of the Empire.Senator Patreus Declared Succession About Power Not Blood 18 DEC 3300 * Announced that all Imperial Citizens under his patronage would have their taxes reduced to zero. It is said that the senator earns vast amounts of money from interest payments on the many loans he has made to foreign governments.Pateus Declares Zero Taxation 17 DEC 3300 * Sent forces to aid rebels in the Jera system.Patreus Helping Oppressed Rebels in Jera 23 SEP 3300 * Visited Eranin and held an embassy with local officials. Quotes References ru:Дентон Патреус Category:Imperial key people Category:Characters Category:Empire Category:Senators